


White ribbon

by Kira7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Prince of omens au, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: Aziraphale is looking after Crowley's plants when he notices a plant well known to him. How many centuries have passed?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 42





	White ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



> Thank you, WhiteleyFoster, for Prince of Omens, it is a wonderful story! I hope you will like my little effort
> 
> Enjoy it! ^^

At the South Downs is a wonderful day, Crowley goes out to make some demonic tricks, while Aziraphale is reading one of his books; birds are singing, a spring breeze cools that day warmed by the sun's rays, it is a very lovely, blessed day, he thinks, while is smiling and turning another page. Oscar Wilde is always one of the best writers.  
Although he has the ability to sit for hours, even days, Aziraphale satisfies the physical and human need to stretch his legs and rest his eyes a little, so he puts the book in its place (he will pick it up later) and starts walking in the cottage, admiring from time to time outside the window. From the outside, some of Crowley's plants can be seen growing luxuriant, much to the satisfaction of the demon; Aziraphale occasionally devotes a few nice words to those poor creatures, reassuring them that Crowley is anything but evil, he only pretends. The results are noticeable.  
  
However, for once, the angel decides to head to a room completely dedicated to Crowley's special plants, eager to satisfy his curiosity. Crowley had told him that there are demonic plants in there, capable of making anyone approaching anger, resentment, envy and other negative feelings, but Aziraphale never believed him; and now, since the demon has gone out and will surely remain busy for a long time, the angel wants to take advantage of it to take a peek.  
He opens the door and he is immediately flooded by a wave of veiled, very veiled, love, submerged in a blanket of fear and terror.  
Aziraphale immediately steps into the room, beginning to reassure the plants, caressing them, whispering sweet words; as he imagined, no plants are demonic, only frightened, but why had Crowley kept this Eden's corner hidden? Aziraphale must find out.  
  
From what he learned from seeing Crowley's gardening and being a gardener at the Dowlings' house, Aziraphale can deduce that all those plants come from different places and need different care.  
The angel finds himself forced to touch and read the memories of each plant, and finally he begins to understand: there is a plant that had grown in Rome during the Roman Empire, there is another that witnessed Hamlet's premiere, and another one almost suffered the bombing of the Blitz... Every plant has something in common, and the angel starts to smile fondly, that's why Crowley didn't want to let him into that room.  
The angel touches another plant, whose vase is oddly decorated with an old yellowed ribbon, probably at the beginning it was white.  
Aziraphale can see Egypt, nights spent in the demon's company, a child who had become important in saving the Jewish people from slavery.  
"Are you still alive? Oh God bless you! How many ages have passed since that day?"  
_So many years_ , the angel mentally answers his own question, continuing to stroke the leaves of that plant.  
"I had to imagine that Crowley would never abandon you, but I'm pleasantly surprised to see you still here."  
The angel observes for a second the ring he wears on his pinkie, both the ring and the plant are the symbol of a love blossomed unexpectedly, against all logic, how much did their relationship suffer? Almost as much as the plant, if not more, but it survived, like the wonderful creature before him.  
The angel has an idea, and grabs the vase carefully, "My dear, I think you are better in another place."

* * *

When Crowley comes back, he immediately heads for his angel's study, and he kisses his forehead.  
"I'm back."  
"Welcome home, darling! How was your day?"  
Crowley takes off his sunglasses and sits next to Aziraphale, "Quite boring, I have to come up with something new to annoy humans."  
"I'm sure you will find something."  
"I want some alcohol, will you make me company?"  
"I'd really like to."  
Crowley miracles two glasses and a bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild, he is ready to open it, but his gold eyes are captured by a plant, with a white and consumed ribbon in its vase, "What is that plant doing here?"  
"I liked having a good company, and I thought that creature could be the best. You are really good at plants."  
Crowley nghes, while he is blushing, but Aziraphale takes his hand and kisses the knuckles, "Do you remember our first time?"  
"'Course I do."  
The angel interlaces his fingers in the demon's long red hair, "It was a peaceful night. You wore a wonderful dress."  
"Did it suit me?," Crowley asks maliciously.  
"It was made just for you."  
Both of them approach the other creature and kiss, until Crowley snaps his fingers and Aziraphale steps away just a little to see what his beloved has done. At the vision, the angel tries to hold back a smile.  
"Have we gone back in time?"  
Crowley is wearing that female dress and approaches the angel more lewdly, running his index finger along Aziraphale's chest.  
"Well, since you're nostalgic, I thought why not relive certain moments?"  
Aziraphale reclines on the sofa, smiling mischievously, "Oh, you tempting demon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! See you next time!
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
